Gl!tch x L3g3nds
Gl!tch x L3g3nds is a multimedia storytelling project created by The Reader. It's convoluted, it's redundant, it's one giant noodle incident that's not coming back. 80% r/im14andthisisdeep, 15% prolonged screaming, 5% annoying self-references. No one really knows what Gl!tch x L3g3nds is, or what it's supposed to be. Most people probably don't care. As for the people who do, it's either: a) a lot less clever than they think. b) a lot less less clever than they think. Some say it's pure unfiltered cringe. Some say it's a symbolic masterpiece and the start of a new age in fiction. Some say it's just another generic crossover fanfiction. All of them are right in some capacity. The worldbuilding is vague, there are so many alternate timelines it's easier not to keep track, you can't be sad when someone dies (or Dies) because you know they're just going to come back, everything is a bigger deal than it seems, everything is contradictory, and it's entirely based on fan theory. This wikia makes it out to be a lot more comedic than it is, I guess. It was supposed to be a Lovecraftian horror story. Now it's that but worse. The thing everyone can agree on is that it doesn't exist. Maybe it once did? Maybe it never will? Everything I've ever written can safely be considered part of this...thing. I'll never delete an OC again. Gl!tch x L3g3nds has also been referred to as: * L0g1c x Mekh@nics * No$ta|gia x Remi% * Edgelord in Wonderland * Fantemverse * The Giant Exploding Project * The Web All of them mean the same thing, so it doesn't really matter. Some things you might see a lot: * Nobody really knows what X is, and no one really cares. * X may or may not be Y. * Eyes both blind and never open. * We live in a metafictional universe. * Gaib languej iz funn 2 rite whith * X is best girl * X is best grill * Reality is fake. * X steps til Dies Irae * If you're gonna kill me, at least please do it well. * sadfjnsdkjflhdfioqweufdfajkds 2 many hypothetical criticisms. * I HATE SCHOOL * dead. * Dead. * I do not like X, therefor it is fake * I do not know what X is, therefor it is fake. * Why is X? * "Anafabula" * They only see what they wish was here. * U.N. Owen was X * References to r/ooer * Ascended to a higher/lower plane of existence * Literally. * X is good quality food * wowee go tag ursefl * TV Tropes Gl!tch x L3g3nds is divided into arcs. No one really knows the chronologically order, some people do care. Infinity + infinity is still infinity. Some arcs are sequels/prequels, others are completely unrelated. Some are metafictional horror, some are slice-of-life comedies. Some try so hard to be good they suck, some try so hard to be bad they're amazing. Of course, few of these arcs will be complete before this wiki (we know that's never happening, considering the rate of Deaths). The exceptions are the ones they force you to write in school. Series featured in Gl!tch x L3g3nds, to various degrees of importance (excluding originals): * Pokemon * Harry Potter * Warriors * Vocaloid (okay so it's not really a series) * The Lion King * Battle For Dream Island (to some extent) * SCP Foundation (T H E Y ' R E E V E R Y W H E R E) * Precure (to some extent) * Cthulhu Mythos (pending) * Creepypasta/Slenderverse (to some extent) * Star Fox * Super Smash Bros. * Neon Genesis Evangelion (pending) * FLCL (pending) * Bungou Stray Dogs * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (pending, may or may not be central) * JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (pending) * Youjo Senki (to some extent) * Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (to some extent) * Metal Gear Solid (pending) * Real life * probably like 9485730498532704589372409 other anime soon enough * Everything else is also in there, but I can't be bothered to view every piece of "fiction" in existence. ...this is stupid.